The purpose of the study is to see if there is a difference in HIV- infected women with CIN-I (mild cervial dysplasia), who receive six months of treatment w/Accutane (Isotretinoin) plus routine care by a gynecologist, or six months of observation w/routine care by a gynecologist. While CIN-I may sometimes lead to more severed forms of pre-cancer (CIN-II and CIN-III), which may then lead to cancer of the cervix, many cases of CIN-I disappear w/o treatment.